User blog:Robulusjgreisonne/Rob's Top 20 DORG Goddesses- Honourable Mentions
To kick things off, I'm going to do a few "Honourable Mentions" for the list. I created a shortlist of approximately 35, which I had to narrow down to a top 20. These 7 were the last, and most difficult cuts. So I'll give a little tribute to them, and a little explanation as to why they just missed the cut. Also since I didn't do it on the other blog, obviously this is ALL subjective and just my opinion. So feel free to disagree at any point! I love a good healthy debate, just keep it civil (I know y'all will though :D) Honourable Mentions Char Lydon Tokelau- 14th Place I loved Char in Tokelau! She was fiesty, fun, and a smart player. She definitely was a true robbed goddess of the season (amongst many others). There's not a lot I have to say about Char in terms of ~moments~ which is why she doesn't make the top 20, I just feel like she deserves some recognition! Briana Adema Faroe Islands- 6th Place The Greater Antilles- 11th Place Briana, what a fun journey. Faroe Islands Briana was a blast! A model with hidden depths, and an iconic one-sided showmance #Hudana, who was then sent home as a result of Hudson's idol. She then had a ~revelation~ (trademark Caryn Groedel) and shaved her head for the reunion. When she returned for the Greater Antilles she was just as sassy, but more aggressive (in a good way). Her rivalry with Sophie was a lot of fun (being called a "filthy meninist") and sort of rekindling Hudana with Hudson's "twin" Jacob. Ultimately TGA Briana, aside from her early mess on Havana just didn't have the right dynamics subsequently to "make a splash" Mona Vanderwaal Myanmar- 10th Place Dawn of the Storm- 19th Place The Greater Antilles- 16th Place Big Brother 1- 8th Place Ahh Mona, an interesting case. If Mona had just appeared on Myanmar, then she would be on this list easily. A mean, a great first half villain for the game, just driving the people around her insane, and an awesome downfall with Sami storming onto the scene to spark Mya and Kyna into action against Mona, blindsiding her completely and totally (and with an idol- it might have been two even in her pocket). But where Mona is dragged down for me is her returns. DOTS she tried to "redeem" herself and just never had the chance being one of the first two boots. In TGA she had a redemption arc that just didn't quite make it there in my eyes, and again, didn't last long enough to ~complete~ it. And in Big Brother, she just wasn't that present. So for those reasons, Mona misses out on my top 20. Whitney Samson Myanmar- Winner I enjoyed Whitney in Myanmar. I think her UTR game is somewhat underrated, and she was sneakier than people realise. Unfortunately for Whitney, a lot of her content just never made it's way to the hosts, and therefore we don't get a ~complete~ picture of Whitney. But one of her sneakiest moments was being Mona's "rats" and exposing Zane, causing the Mona rampage. Yet Whitney escaped the situation completely scot-free and more or less blameless. However, a lack of content makes her the one female winner to miss the top 20 on this list. Sorry Whit! Annika Nillson Turkey- 8th Place Annika was probably the hardest cut for me, and I would say potentially my "number 21" as you will. Annika was sassy, and fiery, not afraid to call a bitch out. And she played an awesome game. She had me laughing a lot, and really rooting for her success, even up until her downfall. I think unfortunately for her, she just didn't quite have the same lasting impact on my mind as my top 20 did. I still love Annika though! Candice Jones The Greater Antilles- 26th Place Candice was a great character! From starting off as a cool, intellectual girl with such a fun way of speaking, she had a great early game flame-out where she tried to make a big move, failed, and had a meltdown. This included the classic line "I WILL PULL MYSELF FROM THIS GAME SO FAST" Unfortunately, Candice was only in the game such a short time, and that is the main reason she does not make the top 20. Sophie Frienzo The Greater Antilles- 24th Place Queen of Exile Island first of all. Candice Woodcock could never! Also, feminazi extraordinaire. What a great character Sophie was in her short TGA run. She was exiled early on, and chose to attach herself to the Havana tribe. That just added to the clusterf*** that was that tribe. Highlights of Sophie for me were calling Briana "a filthy meninist" and helping orchestrate Zane's blindside from Exile Island despite his Zantrum (SOPHIE IS -NOT- GOING TO CONTROL THIS TRIBE FROM EXILE ISLAND). Like Candice, Sophie's run was just too short to earn her a place in the top 20, but definitely a character I enjoyed. So the next blog (which I'll put up either tomorrow or the day after) will be number 20 and number 19! Category:Blog posts